Alianza por conveniencia
by black-roses-the-one
Summary: A Peter se le acabaron las opciones: O es tomado por un alfa y forma parte de la sociedad como todos los demás omegas. O pierde su trabajo como profesor universitario. Sus padre tienen la solución perfecta a sus problemas. Mundo omegaverse. Vida diaria. Wolvesilver y un poco de Cherik.
1. Compromiso

Advertencias:Lorna (polaris), David (Legión), Wanda (Bruja escarlata) y Peter (Quicksilver) son hermanos. Mención de Cherik. Universo Omegaverse. Vida actual.

* * *

Compromiso

.

I.

.

Se miró una vez más al espejo intentando arreglar un rebelde mechón de cabello que no se dejaba moldear, aunque llevara encima tanta gomina que bien podría quedar su mano atorada allí. Tenía que lucir presentable se decía, volviendo a reordenar su corbata azul cielo en un tic nervioso. Habían pasado varios años desde que vivía solo, seis o siete quizás más teniendo en cuenta aquellos cursillos de física en Múnich. Volver a casa, a ese estilo lujoso de vida que llevaban sus padres y hermanos le resultaba algo incómodo, agobiante si es que necesitaban una palabra más clara para describirlo.

No quería ser malinterpretado, le gustaba su familia, su amoroso padre omega Charles y su terriblemente frío padre alfa Erik que siempre le apoyaban incluso cuando ni el mismo sabía bien lo que hacía. Le gustaba la compañía de sus hermanos, David el mayor que había heredado los llamativos ojos de Charles, su melliza Wanda, quien compartía gran parte de los atributos de su padre omega en belleza e inteligencia y la pequeña del grupo Lorna, la que más se parecía a él, pero quien menos estaba en casa con ese afán de recorrer el mundo en causas humanitarias. De todas formas, la chica también había sido bendecida con la genética de sus padres.

El problema era él, justamente el ADN de su abuelo más trastornado había decidido saltarse una generación recayendo en él, heredando lo peor y siempre resaltando del resto. Había nacido con unos feos ojos negros y un carácter inquieto rallando en la hiperactividad, de palabra torpe y carencia de liderazgo además (para su pesar) un tic nervioso que lentamente terminó transformándose en cleptomanía.

Por ello al mirar atrás, en sus recuerdos dorados recubiertos por una gruesa capa de polvo no podía fingir no notar lo fuera de lugar que estaba dentro de ese mundo rodeado de belleza y elegancia, que hasta la fecha Peter seguía considerándose carente de tales virtudes.

Observó su reloj de Micky Mouse percatándose que estaba mucho más adelantado de lo habitual. Daría una clase antes de su cena de compromiso, menuda suerte, sus pobres alumnos que ya se quejaban de lo rápido que siempre iba tendrían que aguantarse su vómito intelectual con el doble de información por puro nerviosismo.

Se quitó el reloj dejándole en la preciosa encimera de roble. Estaba seguro de que sus padres debieron pagar más por ese mueble que él por todo lo que tenía su apartamento. Intentó no hacer una mueca ante tal idea y rebuscó entre viejos regalos el reloj carísimo que Erik le dio para su cumpleaños número quince. Era precioso, no lo negaría, pero el revestimiento de peso social que conllevaba le robaba siempre la intención de usar alguno de sus regalos caros. Con veinticinco años recién cumplidos su familia ya se había dado más que por vencida al respecto y de regalo sólo le daban libros o viajes pagados para alejarlo del trabajo, gesto que Peter agradecía de sobremanera.

Se enfundó el reloj y revisó el traje de valor incalculable pero que por cómo acentuaba su cuerpo estaba seguro, barato no era. Evitando pensar nuevamente en la abismante diferencia de su estilo de vida y la de su familia tomó un maletín de cuero, donde llevaba la mayoría de sus apuntes y lo necesario para la clase. Pese a ser por sólo una noche ya estaba echando de menos sus zapatillas converses, el morral lleno de tachas y su ropa desgastada con colores llamativos.

.

II.

.

Cuando cruzó la puerta que daba al salón de clases, sintió una terrible vergüenza, sus alumnos se le quedaron mirando con los ojos muy abiertos de par en par. Sabía que lucía muy distinto cuando se disfrazaba de pingüino (como el insistía sentirse con traje) y que todos boquearan como peces fuera del agua lo hacía sentir peor.

—In-cre-ible.

Murmuró Bobby Drake, uno de sus alumnos en primera fila. Los demás asentían y murmuraban en un zumbido que le hacía arder las orejas.

—Buenas tardes, como ya imaginarán tengo una reunión importante después de esta clase. Asique espero podamos sacar provecho de esta hora antes de que se acerquen los exámenes de fin de… ¿Sí, Kurt?

—¿Estás muriendo?

Peter creyó temblarle un ojo, pero intentó esbozar una sonrisa comprensiva.

—No, Kurt. No estoy muriendo.

—¿Seguro? Estas usando traje.

Insistió el muchacho extranjero. Seguido de una nueva y más fuerte ola de murmullos.

—Totalmente ¿Podemos proseguir?

—Si no estás muriendo entonces ¿Tienes una cita?

Bingo. Algo similar.

Aquella noche Peter conocería al hombre de su vida o parecido. Sabía que algún día tendría que decírselos, pero no esperaba fuera tan pronto. De todos modos, el rumor se extendería en un par de días cuando su compromiso ya fuera algo de conocimiento público. De eso se encargaría Erik, estaba seguro.

Soltando un largo suspiro se dirigió hasta el mesón de profesores, sentándose sobre este cual quinceañero.

—Miren… No es de gran importancia. O tal vez sí, pero de todos modos lo sabrán en un par de días. Siempre he sido cercano a ustedes, en parte porque me caen bien y en parte porque tenemos la misma edad. Algunos de ustedes son mayores que yo, inclusive… Al punto. Me comprometeré esta noche.

—¿Qué?

Masculló el grupo de cuarenta o más a coro.

—¿Pero cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Con quién? ¿La conocemos? Bien que te lo tenías guardado, profe. Enhorabuena. Wow. Increíble, pero ¿quién?

—Bueno, no lo conozco.

—¿Un hombre?

Peter asintió sintiéndose aún más avergonzado.

—Mis padres dicen que es un buen sujeto, fue muy amigo de mi padre omega. Argh, olvídenlo. Sólo lo que necesitan saber, me casaré en unos días y punto.

—Espera—cortó Rogue, una de sus alumnas mejor portadas y a quien él mismo había apodado "Rogue" pues siempre olvidaba su larguísimo nombre—Eso quiere decir que estarás en un matrimonio… ¿arreglado?

Peter se encogió de hombros, era a lo que quería llegar.

—Pero los matrimonios arreglados casi no se practican a menos que seas un omega.

Continuó el noviecito de ésta. Peter dejó que masticaran la información. No cualquier día te enteras de que tu profesor de tu misma edad, pero mucho más inteligente que tú resulta ser un omega. Uno más brillante que un alfa. Uno enseñando a alfas. _Vaya, qué bofetón._

—No es cierto ¿Profesor Lehnsherr usted es un…?

—Omega, lo soy.

Peter dejó que hicieran gran algarabía por ello, ya estaba más que acostumbrado al qué dirán y cómo reaccionar al saber que alguien tan capaz es un triste omega.

No era primera vez que alguien enloquecía al saber la cruda verdad.

Nacer siendo omega fue la cruz que marcó su ya baja autoestima, incluso si era un niñito hiperactivo que corría de acá para ya, maquinando bromas a todo mundo y causando desastres característicos de animales salvajes, jamás podría borrar lo que su raza significaba.

El dolor de sentirse una cosita ínfima en comparación con sus hermanos alfa y beta era insoportable. Odiaba ser omega, se suponía los omega eran "bonitos", Charles era un ejemplar digno de admiración y él no tenía más que una pelusa castaña de pelo y la mirada oscura y fría de su abuelo.

Volviendo a su infancia, Erik solía mirarlo como los demás, incluso con un poco más de apatía, y Peter se encargó de que aquello no cambiara, prefería que su padre lo viera como el mocoso revoltoso que le sacaría canas verdes, al triste omega que sería incapaz de conseguir pareja el cual sólo les representaría una carga y motivo de vergüenza.

Largas tardes de primavera huía a su rincón secreto en un estrecho hueco entre las bodegas y establos a llorar en soledad su amargo destino. Poco después cuando acababa tomaba alguna roca u objeto punzante y se infundía alguna herida con tal de dedicarle toda la culpa de su pena. Charles siempre lo recibía con una mirada de comprensión en su rostro curando sus heridas, aunque Peter y él bien sabían la herida más dolorosa resultaría imposible de curar.

Desde muy niño prefirió hacerse el estúpido a demostrar su increíble intelecto, prefería que Wanda y David recibieran los halagos por sus buenas notas, excelencia en la escuela y actuar como se espera de sus especies. El no ser tonto era un arma de doble filo y saber que entre más rápido se acostumbrara a su papel mejor. Si sólo recibía reprimendas no habría halago que echar de menos.

Para su sorpresa Charles no pensaba de la misma forma y bien que lo dejó en claro cuando haciendo uso de su título y doctorado se convirtió en profesor de genética en la Universidad de Princeton. Pese a que los primeros días la tensión entre sus padres era palpable también lo fue como el enojo de sentirse pasado a llevar por su omega se transformó en orgullo por él y su trabajo. Peter por primera vez en su vida, sintió algo que creía haber perdido al apenas ser consiente de sí mismo, la esperanza.

De principio apenas y se notó el cambio, ya bastante acostumbrado a hacer bromas de toda clase y ser un chiquillo hiperactivo y cleptómano. Apenas tenía diez años y ya había sido arrestado dos veces por intentar robar dulces de una tiendita cercana, la segunda por querer llevarse "prestado" un libro de la biblioteca sin pase. Dos veces en que fue dejado en la puerta de su casa frente a un furioso Erik y un decepcionado Charles.

Cuando cumplió once descubrió que le interesaba saber cómo funcionaba el mundo.

—Todo es cuantificable y si no es porque aún no ha sido descubierta la forma de medirlo.

Le oyó decir un día al profesor privado de David, sabía últimamente su hermano mayor andaba por las nubes y era necesario que recibiera tutorías para no retrasarse. Siempre que lo pillaba solo lo encontraba allí, en su palacio mental. Le oía decir que cuando se bloqueaba o se sentía superado por la situación huía a su palacio mental y todo mejoraba. Ya que la mente de David funcionaba diferente a la suya, Peter no lograba comprender mucho de eso. David tenía una habilidad visual, creativa, podría diseñar ciudades enteras si se le antojaba y Erik estaba seguro sería un espléndido Arquitecto de renombre mundial.

Peter en cambio, funcionaba diferente, era más rápido, su mente trabajaba a prisa y mientras oía articularse una frase él ya la había digerido, cercenado y vuelto a juntar teniendo cientos de respuestas por segundo, pese a no ser muy visual era bueno memorizando, y sacando resultados. Le gustaba analizar información, ser partícipe de los problemas, desarrollarlos y crear nuevos. Tal y como funcionaba su vida. Por supuesto, eso nadie lo sabía. Ni siquiera Wanda, su inseparable melliza.

Su rincón secreto a medida que fue creciendo se convirtió en su _palacio mental_ o _palacio real_, dado el caso. Había decantado por utilizar la bodega de herramientas y almacenaje para tener su base. Siempre era muy reservado al respecto y no permitía que nadie le siguiera o viera al entrar. Incluso así, si es que era perseguido hasta allí lo único que encontrarían sería la bodega como tal, ya que a punta de trabajo duro había desarrollado una pared falsa imposible de reconocer. Allí en sus dos metro y medio de ancho por cinco de largo guardaba su mercancía "prestada" varios ipod con música variada, montañas de golosinas y ropa mucho más cómoda que la suya de "niño bonito y forrado en billetes" además del mayor de sus secretos, libros y libros de física además de tiza. Paredes, techo, suelo, hasta el último metro cuadrado usado como pizarra para sus cálculos y teorías. No había lugar que no tuviera fórmulas y el despliegue de su increíble mente.

.

III.

.

—Profesor, Peter ¿está bien? Se ha quedado mirando la nada.

—Sí, si ¿en qué estábamos?

—Te decíamos que esperamos todo vaya bien. Al menos de nuestra parte nada cambiará y siempre lo apoyaremos, es bastante raro tener un profesor omega. Aunque claro, eres hijo del profesor Charles.

Ororo, le agradaba, era de sus mejores alumnos. Sabía que en un futuro serían grandes amigos y colegas. Para su propio asombro todos parecían estar de acuerdo con ella. No había el tan esperado rechazo inicial al que estaba preparándose.

Peter intentó no ponerse emotivo y proseguir la clase.

—…los aislantes topológicos, se caracterizan por ser aislantes en el interior y conductores en la superficie. Dicha característica tiene un origen muy poco común: las propiedades topológicas de la función de onda cuántica de los electrones, lo que nos lleva a la siguiente pregunta… —

Su pequeño paraíso se vio interrumpido un día cuando Wanda preguntó por Peter, estaba ansiosa porque no le encontraba de hace varios días y apenas lo veía el chiquillo salía corriendo y desaparecía por las tantas hectáreas de su patio a un punto incierto. El joven sabía que su hermana no lo hacía de cotilla, sino por un simple gesto de preocupación, por aquellos tiempos era un demonio a vista de todos y pensar que estaba curvando a malos pasos no le gustaba ni un poco. Tampoco a sus padres que dejaron su animado juego de ajedrez por buscarlo por la enorme mansión y fuera de ésta. Sin saberlo Peter había organizado el más grande juego de la escondida en todo lo que llevaba de historia la propiedad. Tres horas más tarde ni con toda la ayuda del personal de la casa Lehnsherr lograron ubicarlo.

Si tan sólo Peter hubiese despertado de su siesta tras su agotadora lucha por sacar un ejercicio de onda plana y aparecido frente a ellos con una excusa creíble su palacio no hubiese sido ultrajado de esa manera, menos por desconocidos policías con perros entrenados.

Lo primero que le despertó fue el sonido de la voz filtrada de su padre del otro lado de la pared falsa. No hubo tiempo para idear un plan o moverse siquiera en el momento en que dieron con la pared y pudieron abrirla Peter se encontró de lleno con la mayor expresión de asombro e incredulidad que su padre podría dar aparte del par de perros que le ladraban sin cesar.

—Ho-hola, padre.

Y ahí señoras y señores fue cuando todo mundo descubrió que Peter no sólo no era un niñito bruto, sino que además superaba en inteligencia a sus hermanos.

Cuando la situación fue controlada y Charles y Erik pudieron ser conscientes de lo que Peter intentaba tan férreamente de ocultar la culpa les dio como un balde de agua helada. El pobre mocoso lloraba sin parar porque habían mancillado su más preciado lugar en el mundo (además de decomisar su exagerada montaña de golosinas robadas) Hasta el momento ninguno de los dos padres había sido consciente del profundo rechazo que Peter sentía por sí mismo. Pett albergaba un autodesprecio insano para ser un niño de doce años. Odiaba su cleptomanía, su inteligencia y ser omega, factores que le resultaban imposibles de controlar, por ello había creado un espacio en que se sintiera él mismo, donde nadie lo juzgara ni le mirara mal. El mismo David se los había dicho uniendo piezas con Wanda, Peter había recreado el palacio mental del mayor, el estudio privado de la gemela y la casa del árbol de la pequeña Lorna. Habían hallado la más sensible capa que daba a su corazón y dado una certera puñalada sin querer.

Si recordaba bien, en aquel momento se había comportado por primera vez en su vida como un omega, llorando y ocultándose en su nidito omega por semanas enteras. No quería ver a nadie más que Charles, mucho menos a Wanda y Erik de quien se sentía por menos traicionado.

—Eso no tiene nada de malo, todo estará bien, cariño— le decía Charles metiéndole a la fuerza cucharadas de comida, ya que también se negaba a probar bocado. Hundido en la vergüenza y la miseria.

—¿Ah no? Soy un omega, uno feo. Soy inteligente, demasiado inteligente y no puedo dejar de robar cosas ¿qué alfa va a quererme? ¡Ni mi propio padre alfa me quiere! ¡Y me dices que no hay nada de malo en lo que soy! ¿que todo está bien? ¡No lo está papá! ¡No lo está!

Y volvía a llorar amargamente, pese a que Charles le dijera horrorizado que Erik lo quería y que nada de eso era cierto, Peter fue incapaz de salir de su cuarto hasta que Erik fue empujado a hablar con él.

De principio el alfa lucía bastante aprensivo incluso temeroso, como si Peter en vez de un omega fuera un animalito salvaje listo para huir al menor movimiento. Tal vez así era.

—Peter.

Y el chiquillo tembló como una hoja. _Oh, no_ estaba usando_ la voz _con él. Instantáneamente al comprender su error Erik intentó de sonar más suave. No era culpa suya que estuviera condicionado a usar la voz cada que hablaba con él. El mocoso siempre se había comportado terriblemente y era lo normal regañarlo por a-b-c motivo. Años más tarde el propio Erik le confió el olvidarse muchas veces de su condición de omega, sobre todo cuando Peter insistía en hacerle enojar, pero verlo allí tan frágil, expeliendo un dulce aroma propio de los omegas con miedo (Entre más miedo se tuviera mayor era el aroma) le partía el alma. Peter no había nacido para tener miedo, menos para odiarse así de tanto.

—Charles, me ha dicho que no quieres salir de aquí.

—Oh, pero que observador, padre estúpido.

De principio el niño leyó enojo mal contenido, estaba seguro de que con lo explosivo que era su padre se daría por vencido, le gritaría un poco y cerraría de un portazo quejándose de que su mocoso omega era intratable. Así había funcionado desde siempre, por eso se sorprendió al leer sorpresa y comprensión.

—Ah, mocoso. Tú y tu padre realmente me la han jugado—Peter le miraba expectante impactado de que en vez de irse furioso se sentara en la cama, a escasos centímetros de él —¿Siempre lo has hecho? Por supuesto que sí, por como tenías la bodega estoy seguro de que no eres tonto. Si Charles no me lo dice no me doy cuenta. Distracción, es tan obvio ahora. Creas un lío, me haces enojar, te grito y me largo. ¿Por qué Peter? ¿Por qué no querías que supiera que eres más inteligente que tus hermanos?

El niño dudó unos minutos con gruesas lágrimas abandonando sus ojos.

—No quería que me vieras como lo estás haciendo ahora. Me tienes pena, soy un omega feo e inteligente. La peor combinación posible. Todo mundo lo sabe. No pienses, no sientas, sólo procrea ese es tu deber como omega. Eso es lo primero que enseñan en la escuela. Yo no sirvo para ninguna de esas cosas ¿qué debería hacer?

Erik refunfuñó un rato por la ineficaz carísima educación que le daban a su hijo. Peter se sentía cohibido, hacía mucho que no tenía una conversación real con su padre y su suave llanto no ayudaba.

—Primero, tú olvidaras todo lo que te hayan dicho o hecho creer sobre los omegas. Segundo, te secarás esas lágrimas y dejarás este cuarto. Tu hermana ha estado muy preocupada por ti, y que no quieras verla la tiene bastante frustrada asique arreglarás tus problemas con ella.

—¿Y tercero?

—Peter yo siempre te he querido y siempre lo haré. Después de todo eres mi hijo.

.

IV.

.

—Profesor—Interrumpió uno de los alumnos sentados en la primera fila atento a cada movimiento del joven hombre en cuestión. Parecía que vomitaba información por segundo al mismo tiempo que trazaba cálculos con una destreza y agilidad tal que muy pocos lograban llevarle el ritmo.

—Oh no. Lo hice de nuevo.

Todos asintieron en un movimiento casi coordinado a lo que éste sólo pudo maldecir internamente, aún le costaba adaptarse al ritmo de ser profesor de personas más "lentas". No quería siquiera hacer la pregunta de en dónde se habían perdido porque era obvio que desde dijo: comencemos con algo simple.

—Eso también pero no es por lo que interrumpo. Nos pidió que le recordáramos no pasarse de la hora de clases porque tenía su cita y pues… ya son los siete.

Por unos segundos el maestro estuvo a punto de comenzar una nueva cátedra de ondas cuánticas, pero en cuanto la palabra siete resonó en su cabeza, la sangre se le enfrió y una horrorosa mueca le deformó la cara.

—¡Es media hora más tarde de lo que suponía se acababa esta clase! ¿Por qué no me avisaron antes?

_Un se lo hemos estado tratando de decir, pero no paraba de hablar,_ se dibujaba en la cara de todos sus alumnos.

Tomando su carísimo maletín salió corriendo por los interminables pasillos de la Universidad, para su sorpresa su hermana lo esperaba a la salida en su deportivo rojo. Antes de cohibirse más de lo que ya estaba por todas las miradas posadas en él se subió al auto.

—Imaginé que no podrías cortar tu clase a la hora que corresponde.

—Sí, perdona. Es sólo… estoy un poco nervioso.

Wanda lucía impecable, el rojo era su color y traerlo en un vestido tan ceñido como en un auto de lujo, eran el complemento perfecto para una preciosura como ella.

—Luces bastante bien. Deberías empezar a vestir así más seguido— murmuró ella a tono de broma. Peter le dedicó una mirada cargada de veneno antes de juguetear cambiándole a la playlist de la radio. No había nada que se adecuara a sus nervios y emoción a flor de piel.

—¿Crees que le guste? Digo, ya no soy tan feo… sigo siendo un delincuente juvenil, hablo mucho y llevo una dieta poco sana además de que los problemas siempre me estén buscando.

—Eres perfecto. No debiste dejar que te convencieran. Pude hablar con padre.

—Hey, está bien, Wanda. Deja que los viejos se encarguen de este problema. Ten un poco de fe.

—¡Pero…! —gruñó apretando el volante —No es justo que te den esta clase de tratos, eres la persona más lista que conozco ¡y soy hija de Charles Xavier, por todos los cielos! Es tan injusto.

—Yo sé que estás molesta, pero así es como funcionan estas cosas. En primer lugar, jamás pensé tener la oportunidad de ser profesor, y que pusieran una cláusula en el contrato, es sólo una pega más. Todos sabíamos que no sería fácil.

—Pero… exigir que estés "tomado" por un alfa es una maldad. Eres lejos uno de los mejores profesores que ha tenido esa porquería de universidad, que exijan que estés comprometido por "tu propia seguridad" me repugna.

—Sólo será una transacción, ese amigo suyo simplemente me marcará y ya. Creo que es un par de años más joven que papá Charles, pero no por mucho. Tengo entendido de que también está atado de manos, sirvió al ejercito casi toda su vida y ahora que regresa, el gobierno no piensa pagarle su pensión si no toma a un omega. Menuda suerte.

—¿Qué? ¿Te sientes identificado con él?

—Comprendo su impotencia.

—Pues no deberías.

—No todos corremos con la suerte de elegir, hermanita. Todo estará bien.

—¿Pero y el amor? ¿Qué hay de ese alfa destinado que todo omega espera? ¿qué hay de lo que tu sientes?

Peter suspiró, Wanda sabía de cómo hacerle dudar. No había algo más triste que el pensamiento que cruzó por su cabeza antes de subir el volumen a la radio en una canción estridente _"Todo lo que sienta es una pérdida de tiempo porque ese alfa destinado ya tiene a alguien a quien amar"._

Wanda ni nadie lo sabía, pero hacía muchos años atrás, cuando estaba como pasante en una universidad en Washington DC conoció a un hombre al que reconoció de inmediato como su alfa destinado. Lo supo apenas le vio, reconociéndolo entre la decena de alfas y betas regados por el auditorio. Ahí estaba, era muy masculino y su perfume le hacía estremecer inclusive cuando jamás estuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para olerlo de primera fuente. Nunca supo si sus ojos eran verdes o avellana, pero le intrigaba la profundidad de su mirada.

No lucía para nada como un profesor y mucho menos de Historia clásica, como se presentó. Por aquellos años Peter no pasaba de los catorce y ese hombre a toda vista le doblaba la edad. La idea de que rondara la edad de sus padres le aterró (ironías de la vida cuando estaba por comprometerse con uno igual) así que durante las primeras veces simplemente se negó a la idea, sentándose cada vez más lejos con tal de olvidarse de su seductor aroma. Su omega interior que jamás dio señales de existir se quejaba y gruñía por sus intensos deseos por ser tomado. Era una locura.

—¿Podemos hablar?—le dijo el profesor una vez, saliendo de clases. A Peter que siempre fue tan locuaz y vivaracho se le fueron las palabras y lo único que pudo hacer fue dejarse caer en la silla como un saco de papas —Pietro Maximoff, beta oriundo de Chicago ¿no?

Peter tragó grueso, se sentía terriblemente intimidado, sobre todo porque su voz sonaba similar al sarcasmo. Como si supiera que todo en esa oración era una vil mentira.

—Así es señor.

—Qué curioso, porque para mí es más que evidente que eres un omega, además de inglés, se nota en como pronuncias las B.

—Oh, lo tendré en cuenta—susurró incapaz de mantenerle la mirada.

—¿No negarás que mientes?

—Es por seguridad. No es una buena idea que un genio extranjero y omega deje en ridículo a alfas con el ego inflado. No me gustaría salir herido. Por supuesto, esto fue idea del decano…

—Ya veo— No mentiría, por aquellos breves segundos albergó grandes esperanzas de ser amado y apreciado por su alfa, pero eso apenas y duró unos instantes antes de ser devuelto al mundo de los vivos. —Pues, es mejor así. ¿Sabes por qué te llamé?— Peter negó —Es porque puedo oler tu pestilencia desde lejos y es bastante nauseabundo, niño. Soy un hombre adulto que además está casado y agradecería que simplemente nuestra interacción sea la mínima posible. Amo a mi mujer y tú no puedes estar en mi vida.

—Pero… tú eres…— Susurró aguantando los deseos de llorar y el desgarrador dolor de su pecho al ser rechazado por su propio alfa —Nada. No eres nada. Tiene razón profesor, lo mínimo posible es lo mejor.

Y eso era todo, un semestre en DC y luego se transfirió a Suiza, enterrando cualquier cosa que no fuera útil para su carrera. A veces pensaba en él, en lo que pudo ser y la hermosa pelirroja que conoció como la esposa de su alfa. Siendo tan escuálido y de pelos teñidos como era ni en sus más locas fantasías habría podido derrotar a semejante fémina. Era demasiado innoble para un alma como la suya.

Asique, no.

No existía ni una remota posibilidad de que después de tomado conociera a su alfa y llovieran sus arrepentimientos. Estaba seguro, de que la mordida de un completo desconocido sería lo más cercano a una relación sentimental que tendría con alguien.

.

V.

.

Wanda se despidió con un largo abrazo antes de reacomodarle el cabello. Le guiaron hasta su mesa, aunque él ya se sabía el camino de memoria, pues era el único sitio donde Peter no se sentía tan incómodo por las miradas indiscretas que le lanzaban, Charles la reservaba cada año para ellos y daba una vista preciosa al jardín, muy alejada del centro de atención que prefería su familia, era por decirlo un gesto dulce de su parte. Con elegancia entrenada (para no hacer el ridículo frente a Erik) saludó con extrema cortesía a los comensales cercanos.

—¡Peter!

Le llamó Charles a unos metros de distancia, lucía extremadamente feliz pese a que Erik parecía algo fastidiado. El tercer invitado que hasta el momento le daba la espalda, se giró lentamente hasta encontrarse con su mirada.

"_Oh, mierda"._

Se quedó petrificado por medio segundo en que intentaba comprender que estaba pasado exactamente. Su corazón bombeó a toda prisa y menos mal soltó todo el aire, o habría enloquecido al llenar sus pulmones con aquel nostálgico y embriagador aroma.

El alfa palideció y de su feroz rostro una mueca llena de confusión apareció.

—¿Pietro, eres tú?

—¿Pietro?—murmuró Erik confundido a su esposo que le hacía callar, atento a lo que fuera a suceder.

—Peter Lehnsherr, señor Howlett.

No supo de dónde sacó valor, pero con una altivez irreconocible y una sonrisa de dentífricos extendió su mano a modo de saludo. Aturdido el mayor correspondió, manteniendo el contacto por un par de segundos más de los estrictamente necesarios. Erik que seguía sin comprender nada en absoluto fue el primero en hablar y preguntar lo lógico.

—¿Se conocen?

—En Washington— comenzó el hombre sin saber cómo continuar la oración.

—Fui su alumno— interrumpió el chiquillo, sintiendo sus mejillas colorearse, le horrorizaba la idea de que sus padres malentendieran su relación con el Sr. Howlett o siquiera dilucidaran la importancia del sujeto en su vida.

Erik asimilando sus palabras destensó los hombros y se dejó caer sin gracia contra el respaldo de la silla liberando un "¡Oh!" de _"Ya veo por dónde va el asunto"._ Charles que siempre se mantuvo sereno sonrió encantado y se permitió continuar la conversación.

—Debió ser nuestro hijo muy importante para que lo recordaras a la primera, Logan. Si mal no recuerdo estuvo por menos de un año por allá.

Peter quería hundirse en su silla hasta fundirse en ella con tal de no presenciar ese horrido momento. Lo peor era notar lo incómodo que lucía el alfa, se suponía debía ser él quien manejara la situación, pero no, ahí estaba pálido sin saber que decir.

Ahogando su vergüenza y creciente sonrojes intervino con la mayor soltura que pudo.

—Oh, vamos Pa. Cómo si no me conocieras, es obvio que el sr. Howlett no podría olvidarse de mí, después de todo por ese tiempo yo era un torbellino de querer saber y molestaba a mis profesores con regularidad. ¿No recuerdas la pintura en el cabello de tía Raven?

Erik fue quien suspiró esta vez.

—Oh, no. No me digas que también fuiste un mocoso problema en Washington— No, no lo había sido y principalmente por culpa del hombre sentado frente a él, pero ya la artimaña estaba hecha.

—Realmente lamento mi conducta en ese tiempo, sr Howlett. Espero podamos llevarnos mejor de aquí en adelante— _"Por favor"_ pensó mostrando una sonrisa bobalicona y ojos brillantes. El alfa se aclaró la garganta y asintió varias veces.

—Santo cielo, Peter. Ahora comprendo porqué insististe tanto en seguir el programa de Suiza— gruñía Erik comenzando una especie de sermón.

—¿Suiza?— preguntó el sr. Howlett, buscando la mirada del chiquillo en cuestión que de inmediato puso toda su atención en la reprimenda de su padre.

—Sí, Suiza. Peter se graduó muy joven de la universidad y trabajó en el programa espacial por algún tiempo, es un chico listo ¿crees que puedas ayudarnos, Logan? Peter merece seguir cumpliendo sus sueños— Charles esbozó su mejor expresión de inocente víctima y Peter rogó interiormente porque el alfa fuera inmune al encanto Xavier.

Pero no.

—Por supuesto, Charles. Estaré encantado.

Todo lo demás pasó como una especie de película frente a sus ojos. No supo siquiera qué comió esa noche, intentando razonar con esa increíble mente suya cómo era posible meterse en una situación tan espantosa. Sería marcado por quien era su alfa, pero no tendrían relación alguna.

Perfecto.

Simplemente perfecto.

Cuando fue hora de despedirse y Logan besó cortésmente su mejilla, tuvo que reprimir el impulso de correr el rostro y besarlo con cada parte de su alma. Rogando por ser tomado allí mismo contra el auto y frente a sus padres.

—Entonces nos estaremos viendo, Peter.

—¿Ah, sí?— fue lo único que logró argumentar, atontado por su irresistible olor y la sumisión que su cuerpo le exigía.

—¡Oh, sí cierto!— dijo Charles cortando el trance. Totalmente inconsciente de lo profundamente perturbado que el joven se encontraba —Logan comenzará a enseñar en tu universidad desde la semana entrante. Estoy seguro de que con "tu alfa" cerca, nadie de la delegación educativa podrá causarte problemas nuevamente, cariño ¿no es eso excelente?

Peter incapaz de encontrarse las palabras asintió reiteradas veces, incrédulo de tanta mala suerte junta.

* * *

Nota de la autora:

He estado despolvando antiguos fanfics que he dejado a medias y me he encontrado con éste decidida a darle un fin.

Es primera vez que publico algo de esta pareja. No tengo ni idea de porqué me gustan tanto, pero me encanta, supongo que es por ese cliché de los opuestos se atraen o porque ambos personajes son muy profundos e interesantes. Me gusta la rudeza de Logan y la hiperactividad del muchacho y ver como interactuan juntos es muy atrayente. No sé, ¿qué me dicen?

Estaré publicando cada domingo y estaré encantada de saber qué opinan.


	2. Cortejo

Cortejo

Advertencias: Mundo omegaverse, wolvesilver, tensión sexual.

* * *

I.

Observó a la distancia a la pareja de ancianos, sentados en una de las bancas del parque, arrojándoles migas de pan a las aves de por ahí. Pese a la edad lucían extremadamente felices, al igual que la mayoría de las parejas que pululaban por allí.

Años entrenando en ese parque y jamás notó tal detalle que, ahora resultaba evidente. Elongó unos cinco minutos menos de lo usual, no quería seguir envidiando a gente que no tenía la culpa de sus problemas.

Comenzó un trote suave que con el pasar de los minutos se convirtió en una maratón que esperaba lo dejara tan cansado como para olvidarse hasta de su nombre. La música retro que le acompañaba sonaba al máximo de volumen y para cuando quiso darse cuenta ya estaba corriendo tan rápido como para sentir que los pulmones le estallarían en cualquier segundo.

La noche después de la cena de compromiso Charles le había contado acerca de su juventud y que hacía mucho tiempo, Logan había estado en su propia casa después de la boda con Erik y cómo ninguno se soportaba. Principalmente porque Charles era como un hermano para él y ningún alfa podría llegarle a la altura, menos Erik Lehnsherr que ya le había roto el corazón anteriormente. Logan había estado muchos años molesto por tal unión y juzgó severamente a Erik hasta asegurarse que pudiera proveer de amor, sustento y todo lo que Charles merecía aun cuando esa enemistad jamás desapareció. Ironías de la vida que su hijo más mimado resultara ser el omega de Logan.

Ya podía imaginarse la cara de horror de su padre ante la noticia. El alfa falso resultaba ser el verdadero.

Era para reírse.

Se detuvo de pronto, al esquivar un bache que no vio venir y una tropezada que le dobló el pie y que ahora dolía como nunca.

Maldijo unas cuantas veces, intentando mantener el equilibrio entre su cuerpo lánguido y su pierna lastimada.

—¿Estás bien, niño?

Peter se tensó como un resorte, era Logan, luciendo malditamente sensual en ropa deportiva, sudado y expeliendo dominación a cada paso que daba. Toda su piel se erizó por reflejo y por mero nerviosismo se giró olvidándose del dolor.

—Claro— mintió, aunque sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas por el rápido movimiento.

Logan, que ya había detenido su trote se acercó para levantarlo del suelo como si tratara de una pluma. Ante el gesto pudo sentir de primera fuente el calor de su cuerpo y los poderosos músculos con los que babeaba de adolescente, era tan placentero como imaginaba que sería.

"_Por supuesto que te lo tenías que encontrar en esta situación vergonzosa, imbécil. Nunca has tenido suerte. Es por puro milagro que sigues vivo" _se decía, intentando respirar por la boca y no inspirar el almizcle de ese delicioso hombre. Sentía su cara caliente y sus músculos convertidos en jalea, todo su organismo estaba complacido de por fin tenerlo contra su piel.

Por suerte, la agonía duró poco, siendo sentado bruscamente contra una banca. Segundos después, vio su pie y parte de su pierna desnuda, siendo analizado y toqueteado a fondo. El joven no podía creerse lo enloquecido que lograba ponerle un simple roce (muy profesional) de las callosas manos del alfa.

Quería llorar de pura frustración.

—Se está hinchando, debe tratarse de un esguince.

—Qué suerte la mía— logró proferir, aludiendo más a la suma de eventos desafortunados que a su pie lastimado.

—Vamos, te llevaré a casa.

Logan pidió un taxi aun cuando estuvieran prácticamente a tres cuadras de su casa y Peter se quejara como un borrego por ello. Lo ayudó a subir y se sentó a su lado sin darle opción de escape.

—Gracias por tu ayuda— murmuró, más por cortesía que por agradecimiento real, se sentía abochornado y terriblemente vulnerable. No había estado preparado para encontrárselo nuevamente, no tan pronto y a solas.

—Fue una caída tonta.

Peter sentía la cara arderle.

—Sí, lo fue. Estaba algo distraído.

—¿Sales a correr con frecuencia por aquí?

—Lo hacía cuando era niño, ahora que regresé supongo que volví a retomar la costumbre— suspiró intentando concentrarse en cualquier cosa que no fuera lo bien que olía su compañero —No pensé volver a verte tan pronto.

—Me he mudado, podría decirse que seremos vecinos—Peter asintió sin saber que más decir, era curioso como frente a ese hombre toda su verborrea desaparecía y su mente se iba blanco por completo—Oye Peter, sobre lo de la otra noche…

—Está bien, viejo—se adelantó —Quiero decir, lo entiendo.

No, por supuesto no lo entendía.

Era apenas un adolescente cuando fue rechazado tan cruelmente. Logan había roto su corazón, su dignidad y la poca autoestima que tenía. Lo había convertido en ese chiquillo desconfiado y parlanchín que fingía estar bien y bromear cuando nadie más lo hacía en situaciones tensas, a evitar a cualquier otro que pudiera demostrar interés en él, en alejarse de la comodidad y todo lo que su genero le exigía. Lo convirtió en lo que era con problemas incluidos.

Y todo porque ya tenía una esposa. Una esposa que al parecer ya no estaba dentro de su vida.

No, claro que no podía entender una palabra.

—¿Por qué no buscaste un alfa? Eres joven, hermoso e inteligente. Muchos estarían dispuestos a lo que sea por ti— Peter que hasta el momento había evitado mirarlo de frente, le dedicó una sonrisa rota.

Howlett era mayor, tenía un par de arrugas que cruzaban su ceño y el borde de sus ojos, pero seguía siendo tan apuesto como recordaba. Sus labios delgados inspiraban a ser besados con devoción y los ojos de los que siempre dudó su color resultaron ser avellana.

Peter seguía total y absolutamente enamorado de él.

—Tú y yo sabemos muy bien el por qué.

Al llegar, Logan volvió a tomarlo entre sus brazos y llevarlo a cuestas, sin importarle las miradas atónitas del personal cercano. Raudamente el mayordomo mandó a abrir las puertas y ambos entraron como si vinieran de la guerra y no de correr por el parque.

David, que estaba cerca viendo la televisión incluso silbó en señal de asombro.

—Tú ganas, siempre sabes cómo hacer tus entradas, hermano.

Tras una pequeña bataola entre que iban en busca de algún doctor y que obligaban a Logan a llevarlo hasta su habitación pasándole hielo mientras su hermano reía por detrás. Peter juraría no haber visto tan nerviosa a su gente desde que se fracturó ambos brazos el año anterior, por mera estupidez y una caída libre desde el tejado reparando una canaleta "pues para eso no necesitaban pagar a algún profesional".

—¿Y tú eres?— interrogó David, cerrando la puerta tras él. El alfa seguía sin moverse de su lado manteniendo el hielo en su tobillo hinchado. Hasta juraría haberlo escuchado gruñir.

—Logan Howlett.

David abrió la boca antes de señalarle e inquirir con su mirada a Peter _"¿El amigo de papá? ¿no que sería tu novio falso?"._

El omega le dedicó una súplica de vuelta _"No digas nada, sólo vete"._

—Sí, yo— balbuceó el mayor de los Lehnsherr, bastante divertido. Peter sabía que se estaba haciendo una idea totalmente equivocada de lo que estaba pasando allí, ni él sabía bien lo que estaba pasando —Tengo entendido que pronto pasarás a formar parte de la familia. Siéntete como en casa. Yo justo iba de salida y odiaría que nuestro Peter se quede solo cuando está tan lastimado. Aunque deberías acostumbrarte, esto pasa con frecuencia.

—¡David!— chilló el menor totalmente frustrado.

—¿Es eso cierto?— cuestionó Logan, dedicándole una larga mirada llena de recelo, Peter se sentía más nervioso que cuando su propio padre le amonestaba.

—Oh, sí, mi amigo. No conozco a nadie que se haya roto tantos huesos como nuestro Peter. Hubo un tiempo en que quiso unirse al club de rugby, hubieras visto esos cardenales, ojos morados, dientes menos. Era una bolsa de boxeo con patas.

—David— advirtió.

—Y todas esas veces que te caíste escalando lugares o reparando la casa cuando venías de visita, y cuando entraste a Judo y Karate, eras tan pequeño y flacucho, pero aun así pudiste vencer a esos mastodontes... Como ves es un omega para nada convencional— bromeó en dirección al alfa que parpadeaba incrédulo —Como sea, es un gusto. Ruego cuides de Peter, papá Charles llegará en un par de horas.

Cuando la puerta fue cerrada desde afuera y Logan continuó con su mirada puesta en él, Peter fue incapaz de retenerla por más tiempo y se dejó caer contra la cama, estaba mortificado y oliendo de primera fuente las feromonas que exudaba a raudales el alfa.

Olía a preocupación y calidez.

—Eras muy pequeño cuando te conocí— murmuró paseándose por la habitación —Cuando me mirabas pensaba que te ibas a cagar del miedo.

Peter sonrió para sí mismo.

—¿Y cómo te miro ahora?

—De la misma forma, pero también como si quisieras abofetearme.

—Jamás lo haría Profesor Howlett.

Y eso sin querer había sonado muy obsceno.

Por largos y tensos minutos Logan se dedicó a admirar la habitación del muchacho, apenas y se veía una maleta medio abierta fuera de lugar. Todo estaba tan prolijo y libre de carácter que cualquiera la confundiría con una habitación de hotel.

—No parece la habitación de un mocoso, menos tuya— murmuró de manera casual obviando su anterior charla.

—Supongo que papá no te advirtió de mí, soy el raro de la familia. No soy bueno con eventos sociales, vestir formal ni los espacios demasiado grandes. Me fui de casa muy joven y ahora que soy adulto vivo en un departamento que me puedo costear.

—¿Entonces por qué estás aquí?— Peter se encogió de hombros.

—Se inundó, una fuga de agua. Tardarán meses en repararlo por completo— bufó volviendo a sentarse. Logan le entregó la bolsa con hielo, su expresión era ilegible —Papá insiste en que no hay problema en que me quede. Mis hermanos siguen viviendo aquí después de todo. Es un lugar muy grande para ellos dos solos, pero no me siento cómodo. Nunca me he sentido cómodo con esta familia—Peter de inmediato se sonrojó arrepentido de su brote de sinceridad y se preguntó si ese no sería otro efecto del lazo que les unía —¡N-no es que no los quiera! Es solo que a veces… es difícil no encajar.

—Puedo comprender eso— murmuró Howlett dedicándole el atisbo de una sonrisa.

Desde la primera vez que ambos cruzaron caminos, Peter supo que conversador no era una de las cualidades con que contara el alfa. Siendo profesor-alumno había descubierto su mal carácter, falta de interés en problemas ajenos y ser siempre un tanto cortante, pero se sorprendía de sí mismo al encontrar todas esas mañas atractivas. Estaba cómodo con su silencio y su simple presencia, era extraño lo bien que encajaban siendo tan diferentes.

—Puedes irte si deseas. Entiendo que tengas cosas que hacer— murmuró en un desesperado intento por no caer rendido con cada minuto que pasaba a su lado.

—Me quedaré, tu hermano me pidió que cuidara de ti.

Estuvieron en silencio por largos minutos hasta que su boca se movió por sí misma.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

—Ya lo estás haciendo, niño— a lo que agregó con más gentileza —adelante, pregunta.

—¿Pensaste alguna vez en mí?

—Lo hice— Logan se levantó de la cama acercándose hasta el gran ventanal que daba a una preciosa vista del jardín, lucía triste, casi desvalido contra el cristal —Aunque siempre intenté olvidarte. Eras demasiado joven, demasiado para la vida que pretendía tener— Peter mordió sus labios negándose a llorar como llevaba aguantando desde la cena —Creí que jamás volvería a saber de ti.

—Hasta anoche.

—Sí.

—Tengo disfunción hormonal omega— murmuró Peter cambiando de tema —Aunque hubiese querido jamás habría podido enlazarme con un alfa, formar una familia, tener ciclos de celo, nada de eso es posible para mí. Ningún alfa puede olerme. Soy como un beta pero sin sus privilegios. Y ahora la universidad amenaza con despedirme por ser una amenaza "hormonal" para los alumnos aun cuando nadie pueda olerme, es ridículo — rio con la voz quebrada —Tienes razón Logan, realmente quiero abofetearte y me aterras, tengo miedo de que vuelvas a humillarme, tengo miedo de lo mucho que me pueda doler, pero te necesito. Necesito una marca en mi cuello, necesito dejar de ser un peligro y confiaré en ti si mis padres lo hacen.

—Peter.

—¡Seamos amigos! Partamos desde cero— chilló —Yo no te conozco, tú no me conoces. Simplemente amigos de negocios. El chiquillo que viene a salvarte de la bancarrota, el hombre mayor que me devuelve mi trabajo.

Logan se quedó mirándolo y casi podría decir que el alfa estaba en Shock de no ser por la sonrisa cálida que nació desde su interior.

—Está bien, Peter. Sí eso es lo que quieres, puedo dártelo.

—Bien— masculló el más joven ofreciendo su mano.

II.

En algún momento sin darse cuenta se quedó dormido por lo que, al despertar se sorprendió de que todo lo sucedido fuera real y no un perturbador juego de su mente. Estaba dentro de la cama, con su pijama lleno de agujeros y no el horroroso que su padre insistía que usara. Su pie estaba vendado, pero dolía mucho menos que cuando se lo torció.

—Hey— saludó sintiendo todas las miradas puestas en él, la cojera era evidente y también su aspecto de recién levantado. Había bajado la más tortuosa tanda de escaleras y largos pasillos para llegar hasta el comedor principal con la dignidad hecha añicos. Por esa y más razones es que extrañaba su zarrapastroso apartamento de un ambiente.

—Hasta que despiertas.

Le contestó Erik desde la cabecera de mesa, donde toda la familia terminaba de cenar animadamente. Peter sintió una especie de camaradería al notar lo incómodo que lucía Logan entre la comida llamativa y sus hermosos hermanos y padres. Sobre todo, cuando seguía trayendo su ropa deportiva encima y su aspecto desaliñado usual.

—¿Cómo te sientes, niño?— preguntó Logan al verlo sentarse frente suyo.

—Mortificado, pero sobreviviré— el alfa le dedicó una breve sonrisa antes de regresar su atención a Charles y las infinitas preguntas de Erik. Desde su asiento Peter podía notar la tensión que provenía desde su padre y Wanda a su lado. Sabía que su hermana estaba furiosa con sus padres, pero sobre todo con el animal que osaba tomarlo como suyo. El chiquillo no había tenido tiempo para sostener una de esas largas conversaciones y ser sincero con ella.

Tampoco sabía si estaba preparado para eso.

—¿No estará acosando a mi hermano por casualidad, sr Howlett?—atacó la joven sin piedad —Debe admitir que ha sido una coincidencia asombrosa el que se encontrara a la misma hora y en el mismo parque que Peter— _"Quizás ya es muy tarde" _pensó el omega mirándolo con la mejor expresión de disculpas desde su lugar.

—Oh, Wanda. Nada de eso— intervino Charles —Logan se mudó hace un par de días al vecindario del otro lado del parque. Yo mismo le di el dato. Además, mi buen amigo, fue general de brigada y nuestro Peter un sobresaliente atleta. Creo que sería raro si ellos no se encontraran en una o más ocasiones— sonrió el encantador omega —De todas formas, aunque ha sido una coincidencia muy oportuna no sería la primera vez.

—¿A qué se refiere?— gruñó la chica posando su mirada directamente en su hermano.

—No es nada, cariño— contestó Erik —tu hermano, como siempre hizo de las suyas cuando estaba en la universidad y su víctima fue Logan e imagino que también el resto de sus profesores.

Wanda que lucía terriblemente confundida a diferencia de David que seguía con una mueca divertida, buscaba respuestas en sus padres y mellizo.

—Fue mi profesor.

Peter no sabía si ese descubrimiento resultó mejor o peor, porque lo que restó de cena y hasta que Logan cruzó la puerta de salida, su hermana continuó un interrogatorio aún más extenuante que el primero.

III.

Para su hiperactividad y crecientes preocupaciones, estar obligado a guardar reposo era peor que ser llevado a tortura. Sobre todo, estando en esa enorme mansión para él solo.

El primer día había estado bien, porque después de tanta tensión y acoso por parte de su hermana lo único que había deseado era encerrarse y no saber de mundo. Lamentablemente en cuánto cayó contra las sabanas descubrió que el aroma a su alfa estaba impregnado por toda la habitación, se sentía marcado y excitado. Su omega gorjeaba desde su interior y de la confusión pasó a una especie de calor que se extendía por todo su cuerpo.

Su primer pensamiento lógico fue que al estar tan cerca de él había inducido ese ansiado celo que nunca llegó, pero tras no perder la razón las siguientes horas y mantenerse en una temperatura alta pero no exagerada comprendió que desde ese momento así se comportaría su cuerpo.

Estaría predispuesto a él.

Se había masturbado durante horas en la tina, con los dedos ya arrugados y el agua tornándose fría, pero apenas y había logrado un poco de saciedad. Nada era suficiente comparado con Logan. Lo quería todo, lo necesitaba.

Bufando nuevamente se dejó caer en la cama con sabanas limpias y la habitación el doble de aseada y desinfectada.

—Debes pensar con lucidez— se decía —hay una razón por la que el prefirió a su esposa beta y no a ti. No eres suficiente, tal vez ya ni siquiera puede olerte.

—¿Puedo pasar?— preguntó David de manera redundante cuando ya todo su cuerpo estaba dentro de la habitación.

—¿Visitando al prisionero? Al menos pudiste contrabandear unos Skittles.

Esta vez, el mayor no lanzó una de esas largas risotadas ni muecas de enfermo mental que tanto enfurecían a Erik. Más bien, su posición resultaba imponente y muy seria, por mera naturaleza Peter cuadró sus hombros y se sentó derecho.

—Sé tu secreto, Peter. Sé que Logan es tu alfa.

El omega parpadeó varias veces, entre incrédulo y horrorizado. Como siempre prefirió tomar el camino sencillo. Hacerse el tonto.

—Sí, David. Creo que todo mundo está enterado de que Logan es mi alfa, él me morderá y estaremos casados.

Su hermano bufó en el acto, comenzando a dar vueltas por el amplio lugar.

—Peter, no soy papá. No necesitas mentirme o inventar escusas. Yo mismo lo vi el otro día. Es él. Es tu alfa. Puede que nadie más se haya dado cuenta, pero la forma en que se miraban o ese despliegue de sobreprotección... Peter, él me gruñó, se negó a separarse de ti y tú… tú liberabas feromonas, pude olerte, aunque fuera casi imperceptible, lo sentí.

—¿Qué?— Peter no tenía idea de que eso hubiera sucedido.

—Un alfa corriente no hubiera generado una reacción así, menos en ti. Siempre pasaste desapercibido y aun así él correspondía plenamente a tu llamado. Es tu alfa y si mi intuición no me falla, la razón por la que terminaste en Suiza fue culpa suya.

—¿Y qué pasa si es cierto?— masculló a la defensiva, cruzándose de brazos y evitando darle cara. Su hermano, el que siempre estaba en la luna, el perdido, el que nunca se enteraba de nada, se había transformado en un alfa, uno idéntico a su padre.

—No necesitas ponerte así. Yo estoy de tu lado.

—Ajá.

—Escucha… yo… cuando descubrimos que eras un niño genio y te escondías en las bodegas para desarrollar ejercicios de física cuántica me sentí muy culpable. La forma en qué llorabas y cómo mancillamos el único rincón donde te sentías cómodo en esta casa fue imperdonable— David se arrodilló frente suyo buscando su mirada —Siempre me preocupó que jamás te sintieras cómodo en ningún sitio ni con nadie. Me alegra saber que él estará contigo.

—Sólo será un negocio, David. Nosotros no…

—¿Por qué no?

— Porque no puedo darle lo que necesita.

—Peter.

—Oye está bien, seremos amigos. Quiero ser su amigo.

—¿Y estarás bien con eso?

—Si, eso espero.

—De todos modos, yo estoy de tu lado, hermanito. Y si debo hacerlas de celestina…

—¡Sólo vete de una vez!— chilló empujándolo hasta la puerta —Y no vuelvas si no es con comida.

IV.

Lo mejor para ambos era llegar a conocerse mejor y limar asperezas o eso había argumentado Charles en aquella ocasión. Después de todo ya estaban comprometidos y era lógico que actuaran como una pareja formal incluso si sólo fuera una pantalla. Logan solía pasar a saludarlos por las tardes e intercambiar una que otra palabra con el omega, aunque siempre dentro del rango cortés y siendo vigilado por la furiosa mirada de Erik.

Los días transcurrieron sin novedad, Logan se había vuelto una constante en su vida y pasada una semana Peter, ya podía hacerse a la idea de que estaban comenzando a ser amigos. Aun así, continuaba siendo cauteloso eligiendo dar paseos por las largas hectáreas de patio y dónde la brisa fresca se llevara su "pestilencia omega" si es que aún conservaba algo de aquello y manteniendo temas banales, como el clima y su nuevo hogar. Nada que se saliera de su zona de confort.

—Cuéntame algo de ti Logan. Hasta el momento sólo he hablado yo y parezco disco rayado. Hasta sabes el color de mi gato favorito.

—No hay mucho que pueda decir mocoso.

—Vamos debe haber algo.

—No hay nada, Peter.

—¿Ah, no? Lo único que sé de ti es que eres un viejo cascarrabias al que debí faltarle más el respeto en la universidad y que tenía una muy bonita esposa y fin ¿ves? No sé nada de ti.

"Y que eres la persona más importante en mi vida" agregó mentalmente pero no lo dijo.

Logan suspiró.

—¿Y con eso me dejarás en paz?

—Promesa de chico explorador.

Juró con su mano en alto.

—No hay mucho, realmente— masculló sacando desde su chaqueta un habano a medio fumar, lo encendió rápidamente y le dio una calada larga para luego expirar. Peter siempre se sentía en trance cuando Logan lo hacía —Estuve en el ejército gran parte de mi vida, la conocí allí, nos casamos y decidimos establecernos en Washington, me volví profesor, ella también… yo creí que eso sería para siempre pero no duró más de tres años. Luego de eso volví al ejército, tampoco esperaba salir de ahí con vida. No hay mucho más.

—¿Estabas enamorado?

—Mocoso—Peter le miró con suplica —Sí, lo estaba, pero a veces el amor no es suficiente.

—Puedo entender eso.

—Tu padre dijo que te niegas a ser omega— murmuró Logan guiándolo por el sendero más boscoso y que Peter adoraba, en especial el claro por el que pasaba un riachuelo y tenía una bonita panorámica del lugar.

—No me niego, es sólo que no lo soy, soy un omega en papel. No luzco como uno ni actúo como uno.

—Para mí luces como uno.

—Pues eres el único, siempre lo has sido— masculló saltando hasta el riachuelo resbalándose en medio de este. Para su sorpresa Logan no comenzó a reírse como él por su torpeza, por el contrario, se había abalanzado en su ayuda y lucía terriblemente preocupado —Oye estoy bien, David te lo dijo, me caigo todo el tiempo, es por mi hiperactividad no puedo dejar de moverme y…

Logan lo había abrazado contra su fuerte pecho, podía sentir el latido apresurado de su corazón contra su oreja, incesante, frenético, justo como Peter se sentía cerca suyo.

Temeroso alzó la cara buscando esos ojos avellana llenos de desagrado, pero no había nada de eso ahí. Sólo miedo y cariño.

Le era imposible comprender a ese hombre.

—Habría sido más sencillo si me odiaras— susurró Logan pasando un mechón de cabello platinado detrás de su oreja.

—¿Cómo podría? Tú tenías razón.

—¿La tenía?

Poco después lo besó.

* * *

Notas de la autora:

Y mentí descaradamente.

Tardé muchos pero muchos domingos en actualizar. Espero haya valido la pena y estaré feliz de saber que piensan.

Últimamente me ha costado mucho retomar mis historias; falta de inspiración, tiempo, exceso de trabajo, un cumulo que básicamente es lo de siempre, por eso estoy muy feliz por poder haber recobrado el sentido de esta historia.

Debo decir que me encanta esta pareja, no se si es por el daddy kink o que hay buena química, pero me gusta aún cuando no sea la más popular. Supongo que la idea de Erik descubriendolo es parte del encanto, en realidad no sé que piensan, pero como siempre muchas gracias por leerla.


End file.
